


The Proper Universe

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The multiverse is all well and good, but this world works for Padma just fine.





	The Proper Universe

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Thirty prompt(s) used: Some tunes bring back the wrong kind of memories.  
> Word Prompts: summer, evening, Ravenclaw  
> Pairing: Luna/Padma Patil  
> Kink: sex in water  
> Inspiration for this comes from [this article](https://www.bustle.com/articles/175979-why-are-padma-and-ron-married-in-the-alternate-reality-of-cursed-child).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Proper Universe

~

“Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if you’d married a man?” 

Padma, her head against the edge of the tub, looked over at Luna. “Not really. Why?” 

“I was reading about the multiverse theory today.” Luna, peering into a mirror, pushed some hair behind her ear. “It made me wonder what we would be like in another universe.” 

“One where I’m straight?” Padma snorted. “I can’t imagine any universe like that.” 

Luna removed her earrings. “You went to the Yule Ball with Ron Weasley, didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” Padma waved bubbles away from her face, squinting at Luna. “It was a disaster, as you know.” She frowned. “What does this have to do with the multiverse?” 

“I heard an old Weird Sisters song on the radio earlier and it made me think of the Yule Ball.” Luna hummed a vaguely familiar tune. “Remember that?” 

“Ugh.” Padma groaned. “Some tunes bring back the wrong kind of memories.” 

“Sorry.” Luna put her hair up in a loose bun. “I went to the Ball with a boy from Durmstrang, although now I can’t recall his name.”

“Some Ravenclaw you are,” Padma teased. She pursed her lips. “Wasn’t it Tom or Ted? Something with a T?”

Luna shrugged. “He was nice, but even then I knew I didn’t fancy boys, so I didn’t pay much attention.” 

“Smart.” Padma sighed. “I wish I’d known myself that well at that age.” 

Luna stood up, allowing her dressing gown to slide off and revealing her slim body to Padma’s interested gaze. As she moved towards the tub, she smiled. “Did you fancy Ron after he invited you to the Ball?”

Padma shifted, making room in the tub. “I didn't know him, really. And he wasn’t the one who asked us, it was Harry.” 

“Oh.” Luna slid into the tub, her slick skin sliding over Padma’s. “Did you fancy _Harry_ , then?” 

“No.” Padma sighed as Luna settled on top of her. “Parvati did, but he did nothing for me. Which was why I let her have Harry as her date that night.” She rolled her eyes. “Then, Ron refused to dance,” she continued, shaking her head. “He just sat there glowering at Hermione the entire evening. Parvati and I found dance partners and ditched him and Harry. I heard later Ron and Hermione had a huge fight with shouting and everything.” 

Luna nuzzled Padma’s neck. “Yes, Ginny saw some of the fight, she said it was awful. Hermione wouldn’t speak to Ron for days.” 

“I don’t blame her.” Padma’s voice hitched as Luna fingered her nipple. “Everyone knew he had a thing for her, but he wouldn’t ask her.” 

“Things worked out as they should have I think,” whispered Luna, her fingers drifting lower. “Imagine if they’d gone together and it hadn’t worked out. Maybe he’d have ended up married to you. And instead of taking a summer evening bath with me, you’d have him in here with you, making love to you.” 

Padma laughed. “Not a chance. We’re meant to be together, you and I.” Padma’s chuckle slid into a moan as Luna twisted her fingers. “Always and forever, no matter what universe we’re in.” 

“You’re probably right,” said Luna, her voice dreamy. “A universe in which I don’t have you isn’t one in which I’m interested.”

“Exactly,” Padma gasped, twisting to kiss Luna. “I say we stick with this one.” 

“Agreed,” whispered Luna, and then there was no more talk. 

~


End file.
